Certeza
by Lumeriel
Summary: Anairë tiene una certeza


_**Certeza**_

Anairë supo el momento exacto en que su esposo murió. A diferencia de otras esposas, que se desligaron de sus compañeros cuando eligieron el camino de la desobediencia a los Valar, ella no cortó el lazo que la unía al segundo hijo de Finwë. Cuando Arafinwë regresó a Tirion, Nerdanel se atrevió a sugerirle que tal vez Nolo también regresaría: después de todo, él estaba más cuerdo que su hermano. Anairë no le contestó pues, en ese instante supo cuán poco conocía Nerdanel a su propio esposo y a la familia a la que casi perteneció. Anairë sabía que Nolofinwë no regresaría a Aman jamás.

Sin embargo, y aunque su dolor era tan grande que durante años solo sintió vacío en su pecho, Anairë no cortó los lazos que la unían a su esposo. Muchas veces sintió cómo él intentaba acabar con esa conexión de la que se creía indigno; pero mientras más él trataba de destruirlo, más se aferraba ella a ese cordón invisible que les mantenía unidos, a través del mar y la tierra.

Fue así como Anairë supo el momento exacto en que su esposo murió. Así como había sentido la muerte de su hijo menor a manos de los orcos, su hermoso y terco Arakáno, apenas llegados a las nuevas tierras. Así como compartió cada segundo de agonía de su adorada hija, mientras el veneno pudría su sangre y su cuerpo. Así como años después experimentó en su alma los látigos llameantes de los Valaraukos que destrozaron el cuerpo de su inigualable Findekáno, el más valiente de todos los Noldor. Así como mucho después vería la ciudad derrumbarse sobre la cabeza de su reflexivo y añorado Turukáno. Todos tan de ella y tan de su padre, que Anairë no habría podido amarlos sin amar al Noldo que los engendrara.

Estaba pintando en su alcoba, sentada frente a la ventana para aprovechar la luz y, una vez más, pintaba el paso del Calacirya. Indis, la reina viuda, irrumpió en el aposento con los cabellos en desorden y el vestido desceñido, gritando que los Valar le habían arrebatado a su hijo. En un primer momento, Anairë creyó que algo le ocurriera a Arafinwë; pero los gritos de Indis aumentaron y de sus labios salió un nombre que estaba casi prohibido, por cuanto Arakáno Indisirion era uno de los rebeldes. Miles de años después, Anairë escucharía de los exiliados que regresaran el cuento del glorioso duelo, cantado una y otra vez en Endorë en memoria del más poderoso de los guerreros elfos, capaz de herir a un Vala y hacerle sentir miedo. Apenas unos días después de esa tarde, Eonwë mismo vendría a Tirion a reivindicar el nombre de Nolofinwë Finwion, que enfrentara a Morgoth Bauglir en duelo singular y siete veces le hiriera. Pero ni las canciones, ni las leyendas, ni el mensaje de los Valar… nada pudo jamás contener la grandeza de la caída de su esposo… o el horror. La grandeza estuvo en la desesperación que llegó a ella como una ola inmensa, arrollando su conciencia, clamando por sus hijos vivos, por los soldados caídos, por los amigos perdidos. El horror estuvo en los alaridos de Indis, la más bella de las reinas, aullando cual si la muerte de Nolofinwë fuera la muerte de su propia alma, su voz rogando y maldiciendo a los Valar y a Ilúvatar, porque ninguno sabía lo que era perder un hijo, porque ninguno podía devolverle al menos el cadáver de su hijo.

Anairë supo el instante exacto en que la luz de Nolofinwë Arakáno dejó de arder en su pecho y se convirtió en estrella. El frío llegó por fin a su corazón – el frío del que solo tuvo imágenes mientras él cruzaba el Helcaraxë y ella no se atrevía a suplicarle "regresa, regresa, mi cuerpo está cálido para ti, solo para ti, regresa" – y en ese momento, con sus brazos alrededor de la reina, mirando los ojos de Arafinwë – rey de los Noldor en Aman, quien acudiera a los gritos de su madre - y viendo en sus ojos que él también lo sabía, Anairë supo que Nolofinwë no había muerto en el combate contra el Enemigo Oscuro del Mundo; sino que su muerte había sido lenta y dolorosa, escondida incluso del lazo que los unía por encima del mar y la tierra, oculta incluso de ella que no habría podido entenderlo; una muerte de cientos de Años del Sol, una muerte como un veneno, que había comenzado el mismo día que los Noldor se separaron por culpa de los rumores de Morgoth y la locura de los Fëanorion, una muerte que entró en su corazón por el diminuto corte que hizo la espada de Curufinwë Fëanáro Finwion en su garganta.


End file.
